1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in notepaper dispensers wherein, upon the dispensing of the top sheet from a stack of notepaper, a length of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is applied to each sheet with an extended tape end to permit the sheet to be readily adhered to a desired surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with dispensers for supporting a small stack or package of individual sheets of notepaper which one commonly uses for flagging a document, conveying an instruction or posting a reminder. The art is also replete with various tape dispensing devices wherein the dispenser comprises a mandrel to support a roll of pressure-sensitive adhesive tape and having supported in spaced relation thereto a severing blade such that upon grasping the tape and withdrawing the same from the roll the tape may then be moved against the severing blade and twisted to cut the tape across its width.
The present invention relates to a device wherein the tape is withdrawn from the roll and placed beneath a support member which is movable or biased toward a stack of notepaper. The support member is thus positioned such that it places the free end of the tape into engagement with an end of the notepaper centrally thereof to attach the end of the tape to the upper sheet of the notepaper. The notepaper is disposed in a tray extending normal to the mandrel of a roll of tape and parallel to the direction in which the tape is withdrawn. The operator grasps one sheet of notepaper from the top of the stack and withdraws it from the tray. In doing so he draws the tape from the roll and forms a tab of tape extending beyond the end of the sheet of notepaper. When the desired length for the tab has been withdrawn from the dispenser the operator will then twist the sheet of notepaper sufficiently to cut the tape diagonally across its width by causing the same to engage a cutter disposed adjacent to the support member. The support member will then be placed above the remaining upper sheet in the stack with the free end of the tape disposed below the support member for application to the upper surface of the next sheet.